User talk:The Imperial Ghost
Hey Ghastly I have an idea for the last episode of SpongeToons special. It's sorta a cliffhanger. Anyway, I was thinking the finale will have the same plot as the video game (which I majorly edited into a huge awesome game, BTW!). Anyway if you accept I'll leave the writing to you, you're good at writing stuff like what the plot is, but if you publish it give me plot credits. If you accept after the episode comes out there will be a chat party, and everyone will say if they want to know what happens after the end of the episode. If they all say yes? Maybe the poll was before the epic episode, and another 36 episodes in another 2 seasons. How does that sound Ghastly? More SpongeToons, if you make the episode? Okay --INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 08:47, August 27, 2014 (UTC) A Movie? Yeah an ST movie would be pretty cool. Would come after Season 3 I guess. Buuuuuut if thats gonna happen...... what will we do with the "End of SpongeToons" episode? I guess we could just scrap it, cancel it and replace it like we did with Burning Down? Or could we change the entire plot of the ST movie? I'm thinking just scrap da End Of SpongeToons episode, also because it implies it's the end of ST yet there are 2 episodes after it as well as a few seasons....... I could co-write it with you (but it's ok if you wanna do it yourself) Anywho it's up to you if you want an ST movie, plz tell me ur decision I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 20:45, August 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Movie is underway then The release date will be about 2 weeks after S3 EP18. As for the length about one hour. You can do some of the soundtrack, I've got some planned: I'm thinking of using the ones I listed under "My Favorite Songs" on my userpage (you can listen to them and see if you like them too). You find any others you'd like. And sure, I'd be delighted to write a bit of Season 3. Maybe 4 or 5 episodes. One question tho: What will be the placeholder for TEOST? If we scrap it we need another S3 EP16. How about I post the script for Burning Down and actually re-use it? Or maybe that spot should be left to Luis for his 3-parter. Anway have fun! Crime is afoot! I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 18:44, August 29, 2014 (UTC) RE: A few things to keep in ST movie Okay. Please send the first half of the transcript to me as soon as possible via email (my email is wafflepoweractivate22@gmail.com) and I will handle it from there. I would also be delighted to help make a few ST episodes, ask me to make one whenever and I'll make it. Just one thing about episode 3: any plot in specific for it, or should I just make up the plot? I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 18:01, September 1, 2014 (UTC) LP! Episode Today. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 00:18, September 4, 2014 (UTC) No Ghastly. Your offer? That's stupid. What I was asking is that YOU stop copying my spinoff. That is all I ask. I am not going to copy your spinoff so we are even. I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 19:42, September 14, 2014 (UTC) So, What Now? Fanon is asking me to ask you to stop plagairising his spinoff which I have no idea what you are copying. So please, ask him for more information about that because if we have more ST problems with him and you then either one of you will be the new owner of the spinoff. This thing has been going on for too long already. And he's saying that MY episodes are copying his. I dont even have an idea what! Ako po ay si Luis, isang Pilipino. (talk) 05:34, September 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: How is Paying For Wheeled Drive yours? As a matter of fact it is exactly what you described without the Tardis and Angel. Rather, it follows SpongeBob and Patrick in a taxi on a trip to visit Patrick's grandmother, but the taxi driver is actually trying to kill them. It IS an upcoming episode, but as a matter of fact it was written in APRIL because I write episodes far beforehand. So did YOU write that before April? Assuming you didn't. It's plagairism and you know it. I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 01:42, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Chat? I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 18:31, September 22, 2014 (UTC) ST movie script revision of your half I just finished revising the ST movie script. I have a link to it but I don't want to blatantly post it here so everyone can see it. Do you know of any way I could share the link with you privately? I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 22:53, September 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: ST movie You did a FANTASTIC job with the beginning of the script. It was amazing, I never knew you had that much talent writing dramatic scenes. I have revised all the grammar and stuff, added in a few lines and cut some useless and confusing ones, yadda yadda yadda. Nothing much else that I've added crucial to the plot. Just one thing: It turns out that Fanon's anger against Ghastly and the crew and his evilness was actually caused by a mysterious force that seems to take control of him, and Fanon must break free of it. At the end he does somehow and becomes friends with everyone again. That's pretty much else that I've added. I always thought crime was a-LEG bro! Wut!! xD 23:47, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Leader Plankton! Christmas Special I could you help me write the Christmas special if you want, but I still don't know what it's going to be about. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 21:51, September 24, 2014 (UTC) YouTube Poop http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i9jTxCiwqF4 Please comment and get me some views, please. Thanks. Muchacha 20:47, October 5, 2014 (UTC) The Impossible Truth I guess you can use two episodes if you want. Just as a reminder though, don't use Snailster Gary, Cheapskate Krabs, Karen, or Musical Squid in it. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 21:50, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I've got the episode but it'll probably end up airing in the fourth season just so you know. Can you send the next episode to my gmail account? By the way, wanna chat? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 11:04, October 12, 2014 (UTC) .... I am not saying you did this but, somebody added your name under the friends section on my user page. It wasn't me. ----I Like Trains (talk) 13:18, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Do you want to see the ST Movie transcript finished? Can you read the title? --k 22:21, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Maybe tomorrow, --I am the new Ghastlyop! (talk) 22:33, October 24, 2014 (UTC) IRmjii's Newspaper This is for inspection. Recent News Trolls Invade The Spongefan Wiki Tanner Schanbel or better known as DoNotLickPotatoes or Rarity7Best has recently hired recruits (Users) to troll, spam and invade the Spongefan Wiki. All of the users have unfortunately come from Unencyclopedia which is another wiki from Wikia. One of them is the famous Mr-ex777 who has unfortunatly post a highly innapropraite image of someone's bottom without any clothes on. We go to an exclusive interview with Da Nerd. "Tanner's a user who's no longer welcome here, and we shouldn't let his recruits stay either. Their only intent with the wiki is to do whatever they can to destroy the community and its content." - Da Nerd Underaged Users Recently more underaged users have decided to come and join the wiki. Most noticable one is Angrybirds720 who has decided to get revenge of a certain user entitled Ghastlyop as he was fired of the Spin Off "The Ghaslty Show" because the series was going to end after series one. He also called him a piehole. A word that is mostly said by a underaged user. We go to an exclusive interview with Ghastlyop. "I would like to request a ban for the user Angrybirds720 for a lot of reasons. *Underage - He types in lower case letters all the time and uses words and phrases that a underage user would use like a piehole. *Damage to property - He has damaged the The SpongeToons Movie (Video Game) page twice. Once was for box art he wanted to post because he felt like he could and the second to the last world. Is he a worker of SpongeToons? No. Then why does he do this? Because he wants more levels. *Refusal to act mature - He refuses to act mature and will keep saying that he is not underage like a five year old when he does not get something. *Getting revenge for a minor problem - I recently told him that he was fired off my recent show, The Ghastly Show because I was cancelling the series. Instead of finding someone else to allow him in a fanon series or make a fanon series. He makes a blog for getting revenge on me by saying 'don't trust me, I am bad for your health and I fired him from the ghastly show, and now it's time for revenge on me." - Ghastlyop Jokes 1. Q:Why did the boy put his files on the computer in the recycling bin? A: So he can do his bit to save the enviroment. 2, Q: What do you get if you cross a pair of knickers with a happy kangeroo? A: A Knickerbocker Glory! 3. Q: Why did the guy put his money in the freezer? A: He likes Cold Hard Cash 4. Q: What's the difference between "roast beef" and "pea soup"? A: You can roast beef but you can't "Pea" soup. Riddle Of The Day A Panda walks into a restaurant and orders something off the menu. When he is finished he shoots the waiter and leaves. When the police catch up to him they ask him why he shot the man. The panda says to look him up in a dictionary. What did the dictionary say? The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star Review Rating: 9.5/10 The Silly Adventures Of Patrick Star is an extremely funny show and would reccomend it for anyone on this wiki including the newcomers. The jokes are extremely funny and the episodes always make me laugh. My only flaw is that they are too short to be called episodes as they can be read in less than 30 seconds but that does not stop me from reading them over and over again. They humour and jokes always do it for me. Also i like the series card with the assortmant of Patrick's appearing on the text. The best bit about this show is that you can make your own fan-fiction episodes of the show. It can be as many as it needs to be. So in conclusion if you want something to pass the time and have a good laugh about it then this is the right show for you! Sports All the recent spot that has happened in Bikni Bottom. Wrestling Jim and his partner have made it through to the Championships! They won the last match against Paul and his partner Joe just close by 1! If they make it past the championships then they will win and move onto the Ultimate Championship Tournamnent! Olympics The 34th Annual Fry Cook Games is now offically open! They are now collecting sign ups from people if they wish to enter! Lightning Larry Luciano will be lighting the torch at a whooping 85 years of age! Entries are due bye the next 2 weeks! Racing Recently Tony Fast Jr has been imprisioned for Speeding! Oh no! He was found on Shell Drive speeding while racing a fellow competitor. He was notcied by his dad who contacted the police. Big Nate Comics Other There will be gossip, drama, politics, war etc added but you get the general idea. So i hope you enjoy what i made. I'm sorry if i didn't included everything but this is for inspection. Thanks for reading. Another pointless comment given out by User:IRmjii 19:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Santa's Revenge Are you still interested in helping write the episode? If so, I sent you the first paragraph on your email. We can continue from there. The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 00:19, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Lol. First of all, the newspaper was only ONE DAY early. And I released it late at night, when NOBODY goes on the wiki. Second of all, I had all the rights to join in. From what I can see, IR came in without consent. And there was nothing that specifically said "you must have consent". Actually, as a matter of fact, it said "we're always looking for workers". Third of all, if you're not happy with all this, at least take a glance at the paper I made and see if you want me in or not. Fourth of all, you're quite lucky to have IR and me working for the kelp. Nobody else is probably going to join, and what do you do? Say "no u cant u need 2 seyen upp" despite the fact you never stated that. So, in simplification: If you want someone to do something a certain way, tell them that certain way. And give those someones a chance. This message was by SuperFanon'D! User_talk:SuperFanon'D! Special:Contributions/SuperFanon'D! 19:52, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Your Message You'll write the end of what? Santa's Revenge? Can you get on chat so we can talk about this? The radioactive pigs are coming. They're coming. (talk) 06:30, November 22, 2014 (UTC) About Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition The first season of Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition is coming to an end. I need you to finish the episodes you created before I write the final two episodes. That's all. Everything Is Awesome!!! (talk) 03:29, November 30, 2014 (UTC) YouTube Poop measures I saw your poop :D...ok sounds a bit weird but I saw your YTP spongebob fanon wiki takes over bikini bottom...I think it was yours I hope or this is a really big waste of time :D Are you talking to me or Ghastly? Everything Is Awesome!!! (talk) 14:11, December 12, 2014 (UTC)